MEKA-less - Dvamon
by flying0potato
Summary: and her team fight the Kishen above a forest on the outskirts of a city. After the fight, she no longer has her MEKA. But that's not all she's lost.


MEKA-less

It all just happened so fast.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

MEKA's battled against the Kishin in the skies above a Forest on the outskirts of a city.

"Hana, Watch out!" came practically out of nowhere in her MEKA— Beast— knocking , in her MEKA, Tokki, out of the way of a Kishin missile.

Then swiftly raising Beast's right arm to block the missile with its energy shield. It flew right into the shield, and instantly exploded over it. , or Yuna rather, successfully blocked the attack and saved her unsuspecting partner. But had put herself in peril in return.

"YUNA!" Hana let out a fearful yell.

A barrage of missiles this time, had crept up on . Unable to react In time, each one blasted into the MEKA's back.

"I'm hit!" She began fall to the war torn forrest below.

"YUNA EJECT!" Hana shouted over the Comms.

"I can't! It's not working!" Yuna felt like she couldn't breath. She panicked. Nothing in her MEKA was working. She hadn't even realised she was bleeding yet.

raced to the ground— trying to catch her, or at least soften her fall. But it was to no avail, in the end she couldn't beat her.

Beast and Yuna crashed to the ground. Battle still raging in the skies above. The Kishin that just shot down had now set their sights on . A new barrage of missiles now headed right for her. This time she noticed. Hana abruptly turned Tokki around and activated the defense matrix without a single word. One by one the missiles were destroyed before even getting close. And before it could fire anymore, Hana fired her own— blasting the Kishin into pieces.

She re checked Yuna's Vitals on her MEKA hud. They weren't bad, hell, they weren't even good, they just weren't there anymore.

 _Did the crash cause her MEKA to completely shut down?_

"Yuna, come in! are you okay!?" She continued to fly to the ground, using her thrusters with a short burst to land safely— right next to 's crashed MEKA.

Hana hopped out and landed atop it.

Where the glass window would usually be, physical metallic shielding was instead.

"Yuna!" Hana began to pound on the MEKA window— even knowing how pointless it was.

"Yuna! Are you okay!?" _Please be okay._

"Hana…" Yuna's voice barely escaped her MEKA.

"Yuna! Hang on I'll get you out of there!" Hana suddenly turned around to grab something from her MEKA— something that she thought would definitely break through the MEKA's window shield.

"NO!" Yuna screamed in pain, "just leave me, Hana... finish the mission…"

"You're kidding, right!? As if id ever leave you!"

"Hana… It's... already too late for me." Yuna was crying at this point— Hana couldn't see it, but she could hear it in her partner's voice.

"No! Im gonna get you out of there and then get you to a healer!" she turned around again, and this time grabbed her Light gun from her MEKA.

"Hana, Stop!" a short moment passed, "I… I don't want my dying face to be your last memory of me."

"Shut up! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" Hana began to fire the Light gun at Beast. But it barely did a scratch— Hana would have to bee firing at it for hours to actually break through. She knew this. Hana collapsed atop Yuna's MEKA— tears running down her face.

"I won't leave you!"

"I'm sorry Hana…."

"D-don't say it please…Please just... " Her tears couldn't stop. She could barely see. "...Don't leave me, Yuna" she cried— but got no reply.

Shouts and warcries echoed over Hana's MEKA comms— they were calling for her help. She knew what she had to do. But she could barely move. It was Yuna's last wish to save them.

 _I have to save them_.

Hana slowly got up and returned to her MEKA. She said something through Tokki and then flew off.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was night when the battle finally ended- When I killed the last Kishin. My MEKA was all but all just happened so fast. One by one the team all fell. In the end, we had failed our country— I had failed Yuna. somehow I survived, but officially i was dead— after that mission the Government wanted nothing to do with me. But i didn't care—everyone i cared for one was gone. The one i loved the most was gone. They came to kill me next. But i wasn't going anywhere until i had finished what I started

.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was high noon. There I— Hana Song, sat alone in an old-rundown-classic saloon looking bar. I wore ripped olive green jeans with a black belt and pastel pink buckle. Black boots, a dark blue shirt with a green and pink design on it, and a black jacket atop that. I was surrounded by government agents— each one pointing Light-rifles at me. I slammed my empty glass on the bar bench, and swung around on my stool. Now facing them i spoke clearly with a cocky smirk on my face.

"So… who wants to take the first shot?"


End file.
